In the prior art a metal foil resistor usually consists of a thin layer of low temperature coefficient metal, such as nickelchromium. The thin layer of metal is normally formed into a zig-zag path, or a meandering path, and is secured to a substrate of glass or ceramic. The zig-zag pattern is usually photo-etched onto the substrate and the pattern includes two relatively large areas, known as termination lands, which provide a means to which an electrical circuit to the resistor can be attached. It is common practice to effect a connection between a termination land and a lead wire by welding thin pieces of highly conductive metal, such as copper in the form of ribbons, between each termination land and its associated lead wire. As can be readily understood, the connections made to the resistor in accordance with the foregoing procedure represent a somewhat fragile arrangement. In order to accomplish the fabrication of the resistor package (which includes adjusting the resistor value by removing trimming bars), it has been the past practice to use expensive jig devices or fixtures: while connecting the ribbons to the lead wires; while removing the trimming bars between the loops of the zig-zag paths to alter the resistance value; and while holding the lead wires folded under the base of the metal foil assembly member so that the overall assembly, including the lead wires and ribbons, is encapsulated in a potting material such as epoxy. As can be readily understood, the foregoing procedure represents a problem in handling and there is a high percentage of breakage during the production operation. In the prior art it has been found that a foil resistor of the kind described may successfully pass its assembly test but under stress, i.e. in its actual use, it fails, particularly at the ribbon connecting positions. Such failures have caused such resistors to be identified with a significant degree of unreliability. The present invention simplifies the fabrication technique, eliminates the need for expensive jigs and fixtures, and provides for the production of reliable resistors.